


Anthropological Poetry

by White_Rainbow



Series: The Goal is Not to Fall (Series) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lovingly Awkward, M/M, Masturbation, These boys have been waiting for each other long enough, Zeb is more nervous than Kal, relationship progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: Kal and Zeb finally have a moment alone after reuniting a week ago. As hungry as they both are for each other, the human ex-imperial and the lasat rebel find themselves in the awkward position of not knowinghowto approach intimacy. Awkwardness soon gives way to an exciting and educational experience that brings these warriors closer together.





	Anthropological Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [White Rainbow](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> Special Thank You to [MistressMinako](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressminako/pseuds/mistressminako)  
> for being my beta for this fic!

When Zeb had asked Kallus if he wanted to “get away for a bit”, Kallus had eagerly accepted.

They had only just reunited a week ago, and since then it had been non-stop struggle to recover from the battle on Atollon. A get-away, even if it was only for a few hours and a few hundred kilometers away from the Rebel Base, would be a welcome reprieve.

Yet, as he sat in the co-pilot's seat of the shuttle; watching Zeb fly them over the thick forests of Yavin, Kallus felt nervousness and doubt begin to twist around his eagerness.

Zeb had strong feelings for Kallus - he had no doubt about that - but being here with the lasat, having him in close proximity gave them the opportunity to have a more...physical relationship.

And it was something they had yet to breach.

They held each other every night. Some nights, Kallus would find himself clinging tightly to the lasat’s chest as they slept, as if afraid the galaxy might rip Zeb from his embrace.

Zeb never gave an indication he wanted any more than that.

Kallus however yearned for more.

At least a kiss...

Zeb was known to kiss Kallus’ forehead before they fell asleep each night, but it was little more than his lips brushing Kallus’ skin. Kallus had leaned up a few times to give the lasat a real kiss, but Zeb always seemed to read the gesture as an invitation for a hug or more forehead kisses. And in the end Kallus realized that Zeb was merely mimicking the affection Kanan showed for Hera.

Perhaps that’s what Zeb assumed all humans did to show affection.

Perhaps he had no idea what they did in private.

If Kallus was being perfectly honest with himself, he did not have much experience in what humans did privately either...

Now they were on a getaway together…

Kallus swallowed hard and tried not to raise his expectations.

Still, he wondered if Zeb was looking at this trip as an opportunity to delve deeper into their relationship physically, or if it was Kallus projecting his own wants and needs on the lasat.

Zeb did seem a bit tense this morning. He had been quiet most of the trip, and when he looked at Kallus his smile was both half-cheerful and half-forced. However, those round green eyes shone with the same sort of nervousness Kallus felt.

Kallus hoped it was a good kind of nervousness. He supposed he would find out soon enough.

They landed the shuttle in a small clearing surrounded by thick bushy trees. This world was void of any civilization save for a troupe of woolamanders who scampered off deeper into the forest the moment the shuttle settled.

Kallus looked through the viewport, marveling at just how green it all was.

“It is beautiful,” he said.

Zeb hummed in agreement, as he switched off the engine.

They sat in silence, listening to the gentle hum of the life support systems and the hiss of the engines cooling.

While Kallus tried to think of something clever to say, Zeb spoke first.

“Do you, uh…” Zeb nodded tentatively to the back of the shuttle.

Kallus nodded. “Yes, it would be more comfortable…”

Zeb’s ears perked up a bit. “Yeah…to spend some time together. Ya know…talking?”

“...Talking,” Kallus’ words overlapped Zeb’s and for a moment they held each other’s gaze.

_Why does he look at me like that? Is he thinking what I am thinking? No, because that would insinuate I knew what I was thinking. I know that I want more of him...and I want him to want more of me. But I want him to be comfortable with this...with us...What if he is waiting for me to make the first move? What if I am reading all of this wrong?_

Kallus’ heart was positively racing.

He wondered if Zeb’s heart was doing the same.

Kallus unbuckled his chair and walked to the back of the shuttle where there was a common area, a refresher closet and a bedroom with a relatively wide bed, dresser and nightstand.

As Kallus shed his new captain’s jacket and slung it over his arm he noticed the table and bench would comfortably seat a single person, maybe two humans if they were close.

Kallus considered it a small blessing that they wouldn’t need to sit in the cockpit or the bedroom to…“talk”. Still…he wished the bench was a little wider.

He set the jacket over the bench and straightened out his thin, white shirt, longing for the thick wool tunic of the Empire that made him feel protected when he had these bouts of insecurity. Even the familiarity of his well-combed Imperial hairstyle was long gone. The Rebellion didn’t have much in the way of hair products, and though he did his best to comb his hair back, soft locks of hair fell over his forehead occasionally. He futilely brushed them back.

“Hey,” Zeb said behind him.

Kallus looked back at Zeb who was leaning in the doorway, his bulk taking up most of the space. He was wearing his usual yellow and brown jumpsuit, but was without armor, leaving his arms and neck exposed.

Kallus had never noticed before just how well-built the lasat was until he had seen him without his armor for the first time, broad-shouldered and muscles well-defined even under a thin layer of velvety fur.

Kallus was not a small man, years of tempering his mind and body to be a weapon of the Empire gave him a broadness of his own, but Zeb made him feel small when standing at his full height. Even hunched in the doorway, the lasat exuded a warrior’s aura about him.

Kallus tried to ignore the ache that stirred within him.

“Hello,” Kallus replied. He glanced at the bedroom, then back at the puny bench in the common area.

_Do I move to the bedroom now? Is that too suggestive? This shuttle is not exactly made for guests and we could at least both fit on the bed...to sit._

Clearing his throat and acting as nonchalant as possible, Kallus walked into the bedroom and sat on the mattress, positioning himself on the edge of the bed.

Zeb peeked in, ears pricked up at Kallus as he saw the ex-imperial waiting there for him.

“If...if you wanted to sit…” Kallus cleared his throat. “We cannot both sit on the bench…”

“Right, yeah...it’s a bit small. I noticed that.” Zeb’s ears flicked a few times before he lumbered into the room.

When Zeb eased himself down on the mattress, it rose suddenly, and Kallus had to stiffen to keep himself from falling on top of the lasat entirely. Zeb adjusted his weight and the mattress settled enough for Kallus to relax.

“Well, uh...this is kinda awkward,” Zeb said, with a chuckle, shifting a bit to stay close to Kallus, but not too close.

“It is…” Kallus admitted, grateful for the lasat’s candor.

Zeb put his hands in his lap. “What do we do?” He asked.

“Ah, well, what do you want to do?” Kallus asked, carefully.

“Ah, Karabast,” Zeb rubbed his neck. “I promise I’m not this inexperienced in, ya know…”

Kallus blinked. “In what?”

Zeb blinked back. “In... _ya know_ …” he moved his hand back and forth between them. “ _This_...I’ve had partners before. Not alot, just ya know. I’m not...I was popular? That sounds wrong. Ah, kriff I don’t know what I’m saying.”

Kallus’ heart was doing a drumroll.

_So Zeb is as eager as I am then._

“What?” Zeb asked with a slight grin. “What are ya smiling at.”

Kallus tried to swallow back the excited smile and exhaled sharply. “Well, we both seem to know we want regarding...” Kallus mimicked Zeb’s hand gesture between them. “...this. So, let us look at this anthropologically.”

“Anthropology…Sounds _real_ romantic, Kal.”

Kallus sniffed with exaggerated indignance. “That is my aim. I’ll have you know science is as powerful an aphrodisiac as poetry.”

“Right…”

They both broke into a shared grin.

The light banter eased the tension somewhat and feeling a little bolder, Kallus shifted towards Zeb.

To his relief, Zeb did the same.

“So…” Kallus drew in a breath. “How do lasats show affection for each other?”

Zeb’s ear flicked for a moment, his eyes looking over Kallus’ face as if pondering something. “Well…uh…”

Kallus felt a prickle of anxiety mixed with excitement. “If you wanted to...show me? Or just…”

Then Zeb was moving again, turning to face Kallus fully, tucking one leg under the other. Kallus shifted to face him as well.

“Your neck isn’t as long as ours, but...” Zeb licked his lips and reached out to glide a velvety knuckle across the base of Kallus’ neck just above his clavicle. Kallus’ breath coming out in a flutter. “...I can try to show you.”

Kallus leaned into Zeb’s touch and angled his neck. “By all means…”

Zeb’s finger pressed gently against Kallus’ jaw, tilting his head a bit further.

Heart pounding in his chest, Kallus felt Zeb’s impossibly soft, plush lips graze over his bare collarbone just above the seam of his shirt. Those lips made their way along the length of his neck and down again, drawing in deep, slow breaths as he went.

Kallus’ breath hitched when Zeb paused halfway up his neck and gathered only the smallest bit of skin between his lips and suckled gently.

Kallus let out a soft moan before he could stop himself. He pursed his lips and they both pulled away suddenly, staring wide-eyed at each other.

Zeb’s ears wilted. “Did I hurt you?”

“No...not at all! The uh...opposite in fact...” All the heat rushed to Kallus’ face and...elsewhere, though he tried not to think of that at the moment.

“Oh,” Zeb’s ears lifted as he relaxed. “I guess human skin is a little more sensitive,” Zeb said with a nervous chuckle.

“If you wanted to continue, Zeb…”

“No, I’m fine!” He said a little too loud.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just…” Zeb looked away. “The noise you made…”

“Sorry about that, I-”

“No, it was really nice…”

Kallus licked his dry lips. “Would you like me to show you how humans show affection, then?”

Zeb’s ears perked back up to their full height. “Sure, yeah. If you want, I mean.”

“Alright. Hold still a moment,” Kallus said, leaning up towards him.

Zeb stiffened a little, but did not pull away as Kallus pressed his lips against Zeb’s and gave it a tentative kiss.

Zeb’s lips came together in a soft pucker when Kallus went in for a second kiss.

By the third, Kallus ventured to press his mouth a bit firmer against Zeb’s and hold it there. The lasat’s breathing was so light, earthen and almost sweet.

Slowly, Kallus parted his lips, his tongue sweeping shallowly across Zeb’s lower lip. Zeb mimicked the movement and Kallus felt exhilaration surge through him as Zeb’s tongue ventured out to engage with his.

Zeb caught on quickly, experimenting with nipping at Kallus’ bottom lip, licking and kissing the way he was shown. Zeb’s thick and narrow tongue was surprisingly dexterous and Kallus let out more soft sounds as it explored as they enthusiastically explored each other.

A deep, rumbling sound emerged from somewhere within Zeb’s chest and the back of this throat. It sounded like a menacing growl despite his relaxed expression.

Kallus pulled back. “Are you alright?”

The sound continued for a moment before Zeb took some steadying breaths.

“Yeah, sorry,” Zeb murmured softly. “When lasat get...excited, we sometimes _ferrli.”_ His tongue rolled over the r’ in a delightful way.

“Like a purr?” Kallus couldn’t hide his smile if he tried.

Zeb chuckled a little and the sound ceased entirely. “Yeah, actually.”

The tension began to rise as they held each other’s gaze, sharing a tender smile between them. Kallus had never experienced this sort of connection with another being before. He had given it a small amount of effort with humans. There had been a rodian once in passing that Kallus may have wanted to get to know better...but when it came to Zeb…

Kallus felt like his whole life he had been waiting for Zeb to present himself. Not Garazeb the wanted criminal he’d hunted for years, but _this_ Zeb...his Zeb...

He realized the tension that was growing between them at that moment was not something strained or riddled with anxiety. It was a rising crescendo of anticipation, like the initial raindrops of a cleansing storm, or the first time a spoon breaks through a creme brulee’s caramel barrier.

This was something fresh…

This was something new...

This was also something...that Kallus had no idea how to actually carry out.

And so he tried a small shift in movement. Nothing noticeable, just a lean towards the lasat.

And ever so slightly, Zeb leaned in as well.

Kallus scooted closer.

Zeb moved in, his large arm lifted and slipped around Kallus’ body, which was not small by any means, but was cradled perfectly as the hulking limb drew him close. Kallus’ body melted against Zeb’s, his face easing against that broad chest. The moment his ear pressed against the lasat’s jumpsuit, the _ferrlii_ began again. It was a peaceful sound, like listening to the inside of a conch shell.

 _If there was a purring jungle cat was hidden within it,_ Kallus thought with a smile.

The white noise lulled Kallus into a comfort he had never known before. His back was warm and thoroughly secured, Zeb’s thigh pressed against his and his chest was warm beneath Kallus’ palm.

Kallus nuzzled his face against the lasat’s pectoral, his fingers playing with the wooden edges of Zebs necklace.

It was all just...comfortable.

Kallus’ eyes closed…

...and Zeb’s fingers began to move.

And Kallus’ eyes shot open.

Zeb’s fingers did not explore very far, they moved mere centimeters along his waist.

And yet, it awoke Kallus’ whole body.

His skin felt alive.

All his senses focused on Zeb’s subtle movements. Never had something so simple invoked so much within Kallus. It was if everything he had craved in his life was reduced to a single basic need of just...this.

He wanted to do _something_ back for Zeb, to reciprocate the thrill that coursed through his veins; a way to show his gratitude, his interest, anything.

His left hand was useless, pressed between him and Zeb in a not-uncomfortable position, but not exactly ideal for any sort of caressing gesture.

His right hand though…

It was resting on Zeb’s broad pectoral, feeling the vibrations of lasat’s quiet purr beneath his palm.

Kallus held his breath...and moved his thumb first, then waited a moment.

Zeb’s fingers did not slow their gentle caress.

Encouraged, he slid his hand up Zeb’s chest just below his collarbone and down again. As he repeated the gradual motion, a familiar low guttural sound rumbled through the lasat.

Kallus’ heart quickened as he moved his hand a bit farther up, his fingers finding Zeb’s collarbone, then down further, feeling the curve of his pectoral as he went. The powerful muscle twitched in response and the _ferrlii_ deepened.

Kallus stole a glance upwards to see Zeb’s eyes were partially closed, enjoying the sensations.

Kallus also noticed Zeb’s neck was very exposed.

In fact, the lasat’s head was tilted, exposing the length of gray flesh striped with purple.

_Was that an invitation?_

Kallus licked his lips.

_Would he...let me?_

Kallus leaned up. He could only reach the very base of Zeb’s neck, but managed stretch just enough to give the bare flesh a gentle kiss.

Almost immediately Zeb bent down allowing Kallus to move up the lasat’s neck. Mimicking Zeb’s affections earlier, Kallus gathered a small bit of velvety flesh between his lips and suckled gently.

“K-Kal…” Zeb gasped.

Kallus hummed softly at hearing his name on Zeb’s lips and suckled a little harder. As he increased the pressure, the lasat’s fingers pressed hard against his side. Kallus’ arm wrapped around Zeb’s neck, feeling Zeb’s strong hands began to wander in bolder exploration.

Kallus became lost in the sensations, every new part Zeb touched, whether it was gliding along his spine or brushing the side of his hip, sent electric currents through the rest of Kallus’ body.

He wanted more…

He needed more…

Kallus was sliding on to Zeb’s lap before he realized what he was doing; and in turn, Zeb took his hips and helped him the rest of the way.

It was only when Kallus’ knees landed on either side of Zeb’s thighs did he realize the precarious position he was in…

He also did not realize just how hard he was until he felt his growing excitement press against the front of his pants against Zeb’s pelvis.

His eyes widened.

So did Zeb’s.

He dared not breathe, he dared not move.

It felt amazing…

...and terrifying.

Zeb’s ears wilted. “I...uh…”

“Do you want me to move?” Kallus asked, his mouth growing dry. “I apologize. I was caught in the moment and....” Kallus face was hot and he desperately did not _want_ to move, but also did not want to be the one initiating anything too quickly for Zeb.

“Do you wanna move?” Zeb asked.

Kallus hesitated. “Do you want me to move?” He asked again.

Zeb’s hands did not leave Kallus’ hips, as if frozen there. He realized his own clammy hands were practically fused to Zeb’s shoulders.

“I just...I know you aren't used to lasats or...I mean. This must be strange, right? It’s just that when...when lasat get excited _it_ gets...firmer.”

“What?” Kallus said, dumbly. The moment he said that regretted it realizing that Zeb was not even remotely focused on Kallus’ hardness, but his own.

_But why is he explaining his erection to me? We are both men aren’t we?_

He wanted to reassure Zeb.

Kallus had taken the Second Step with Zeb. Their necklaces were proof of their promise to each other.

Kallus wanted to show him that he may be nervous about many things, but intimacy with Zeb was not one of them.

“Zeb…” he breathed softly. “I am hard, too.”

He hoped the honesty did not sound too vulgar. He hoped Zeb would be encouraged.

Zeb’s green eyes gazed deep into his, his ears slowly rose from their wilt. “What?”

Kal swallowed back his embarrassment and tried to focus on what this really was, who Zeb was to him, and the fact he trusted Garazeb Orrelios more than anyone he had ever known.

“I am hard for you, Zeb.” Kallus rocked his hips forward, pressing his hardness against what felt like a similarly shaped length in Zeb’s pants.

“Kal…” Zeb’s voice was as deep and velvety as his skin. “I want this.” He gripped Kallus’ hips tightly. “I've wanted you for so long…”

“I have as well,” Kal panted, keeping his hips moving shallowly against Zeb.

Zeb let out a sharp exhale and stilled Kallus for a moment. “What if you don't like it?”

Kallus grinned. “I am enjoying it so far.”

“No, I mean... _it.”_ his eyes flicked down, suggestively.

It actually had not occurred to Kallus that biologically they may be different...down there.

He supposed there would be differences, but it was the least of his concern.

If it was a mess of tentacles he would figure out a way to please them. If it was something else, he would learn how to interact with them too. All he wanted was to just draw more purrs and growls and utterances of his name from Zeb.

_But I am an ex-Imperial...we are not exactly known for our tolerance for differences._

“What about me?” Kallus asked. “Are you not worried I will look so strange to you?”

Zeb was shaking his head before Kallus finished his sentence. “Nope. Don't matter to me.”

“Then, must I remind you I was never a typical Imperial. I do not shy away from new xenobiological experiences.”

Zeb grinned. “Yeah, I like that about you. That and that sweet talkin’ ya do. Nothin’ revs my engine quicker than the word ‘Xenobiwhatever’.”

Kallus thought for a moment, then slowly he slipped off of Zeb’s lap, taking a few steps back. The lasat’s ears drooped at Kallus’ sudden retreat, but then quickly returned to full height when Kallus untucked his white shirt.

“I am willing to show my sabacc cards all at once, if you are game,” he said.

Zeb considered the proposal for barely a moment before standing up. “Yeah alright. Just...dont laugh or…”

“Zeb…” Kallus sighed. It was all he needed to say, and oddly the exasperation seemed to calm Zeb somewhat.

Tentatively, Zeb grabbed the zipper on his suit and Kal grabbed the ends of his shirt.

They both paused, gave each other sheepish smiles, then silently agreed to turn away as they began to remove their clothes.

Somehow it seemed better this way: revealing themselves at the same time, sharing the same shock and recovery and…

“Ready?”

Kallus kicked his pants away and stood nude in the small bedroom. Despite being cold in the shuttle, his skin was feverish and every part of him ached with anticipation.

“Yes.”

They both turned.

Kallus found Zeb’s eyes first and was happy to see Zeb returning his gaze. They locked eyes as if holding on to a fixed, familiar point, before feeling brave enough to look downwards.

They exchanged a tender smile and let their gazes fall.

Zeb was...breathtaking.

Zeb rose to his full height as he presented himself. Solidly built, the hulking lasat was also slender-hipped, his torso rippling with powerful, thick muscles. His skin was more gray than Kallus had imagined, and the purple stripes ran across his skin like a jungle cat.

And...his organ did not look dissimilar to a human’s.

A minor relief there.

It was gray with a single long stripe running down its length. It was smooth flesh like Kallus’, long and with a decent girth that rivaled Kallus’ who fancied himself to be an adequate size.

It curved up just enough for Kallus to spy the biggest difference between them.

Kallus started to say, “What is...

As Zeb asked, “Where is your...”

They both stopped and looked up and simultaneously asked. “Is that a problem?”

Then they both chuckled uneasily.

On the underside of Zeb’s organ, just below the frenulum there existed a diamond-shaped nub no bigger than Kal’s pinky nail, smooth, glistening and purple.

It was intriguing.

Zeb shrugged bashfully. “All lasat males have them.”

His tone sounded apologetic, when he should have sounded anything but, especially since Kallus was lacking...whatever it was.

“Is it alright that I do not possess er...it?”

“Well, yeah! I mean, if you don’t need it, er...uh…”

A smile spread across Kallus’ face.

It was strange, he should have felt self-conscious, standing there, his organ at full attention looking at this handsome, naked lasat give him a bashful grin. Instead, his heart just ached to be near him again.

“Will you join me then?”

They laid atop the covers, Kallus on his side with his back to the wall, watching Zeb scoot alongside him. Zeb slid and shifted, as if unable to get in a comfortable position that left enough respectful space between them. He began to teeter on the edge of the bed before Kallus finally spoke up.

“Zeb?”

The lasat stopped moving and looked up at Kallus with emerald, moonglow eyes.

He looked unsure and vulnerable and hopeful.

And Kallus realized that was one of the things he adored most about Zeb.

He was a strong, proud warrior, but there were parts of him that were exceptionally vulnerable and emotional. He could be as strong as an Imperial Walker’s hull, and yet have these small moments of raw emotion that inspired Kallus to open up more than he ever had with anyone.

Kallus realized that he had been naked in front of Zeb long before they lay together in bed like this.

“You look incredible, Garazeb Orrelios.”

Zeb dropped his gaze, the shallow nasal passages of his flat nose flared. “I’m not. I’m too different from you and I know it. You’ve never seen a _cleffti_ before and that’s gotta look weird to you...”

Kallus slid a hand along Zeb’s whiskered jawline, his fingers combing through the thick hair. “Do you find me ‘weird’?”

“Not at all,” Zeb replied and his eyes roamed Kallus’ body again. “It’s...actually fuzzier than I thought it be.”

Kallus grinned and took one of Zeb’s hands, guiding it along the patch of hair across his solid chest. Zeb purred and scooted just a bit closer, though still keeping himself separate from Kallus.

“I know we don’t look the same, but...I love this,” Kallus said, as he let Zeb stroke his chest. The words came out as easily as they had when there was little more than text between them. “This is something new we can discover together, not many couples get to experience this sort of thing. And I am happy I get to experience it with you.”

Zeb opened his mouth as if to say something, then paused…He seemed to be mulling something over in his head and Kallus remained quiet, patiently waiting for Zeb to sort whatever it was out.

A thick, pink tongue ran across Zeb’s lips, wetting them. Then, as if approaching a skittish loth-cat, Zeb tentatively leaned in and planted his lips on Kallus’ mouth. His lips lingered for a moment.

Kallus knew the nuance of kissing was still a bit foreign to the lasat, and he had no problem leading him.

Kallus took his time exploring Zeb’s mouth, licking and nipping those thick, soft lips.

Kallus’ fingers began to roam, moving along the shallow velvet texture of Zeb’s body. He marveled at the way the purple stripes swept across the gray landscape of the lasat’s broad chest, and the way his deep violet nipples rose up to meet Kallus’ fingers as they ran over them.

Zeb growled deeply as Kallus took one of the hardened nubs in his fingers, rolling them between his fingertips.

The sounds Zeb made were still mildly menacing, but when Kallus pulled his lips away from Zeb’s, he saw the beautiful need in the lasat’s face. His round green eyes were hooded and relaxed, his lips wet and hungry, his ears lowered and at ease.

“Y...you can keep going,” Zeb whispered, as if sensing Kallus’ hesitation.

They both shifted together, Zeb rolling onto his back and Kallus on his side. Kallus’ own aching member lay heavy against him and he angled himself so as to not let it brush Zeb, still feeling unsure of what to _do_ about it exactly.

Kallus leaned down shifted his attention to the other nipple and smiled as Zeb’s back arched, his chest heaving at the new sensations. He pinched and flicked, loving the way Zeb reacted to him with small snarls and pants, leaning into his touch hungrily. He was growing used to the feral noises, and only wanted to pull more and more from him.

Zeb’s member was twitching now, and Kallus wondered if the lasat realized that his hips were rising upwards, rutting against nothing but air.

“Zeb,” Kallus breathed, leaning down and kissing Zeb’s lips again softly. “Show me what you enjoy.”

Zeb’s hooded eyes blinked a few times, as if sobering for a moment. “Are you sure, Kal? We can slow-” his words faded into a soft groan as Kallus lay his hand just above the base of Zeb’s member, stroking the velvety skin gently.

“Please?” He asked. “I want to touch you…”

Zeb let out a soft pant as he took Kallus’ hand in his. Zeb slipped the tips of Kallus’ fingers into his mouth, and Kallus let out a soft whimper as Zeb swirled his tongue around the sensitive fingerpads. Zeb guided his wet fingers down to the _cleffti._

Kallus could see the _cleffti_ was glistening, clear fluid gathering around the ridge of its smooth surface. It pulsated ever so slightly.

Slowly, Zeb began to move Kallus’ fingertips in small circles.

“K-Kal,” Zeb moaned as he let Kallus’ fingers go, allowing him to figure out the rhythm.

Kallus was mesmerized. He applied the smallest hint of pressure on the small nub and Zeb’s eyes widened, gazing up at the ceiling.

It was an incredible feeling watching this powerful warrior purr and writhe underneath his touch like this.

Kallus’ eyes drifted down to the ripples of muscles along Zeb’s abdomen and took the time tracing the dips along the edges of his strength with his fingers. His prehensile feet stretched out languidly as did his fingers, splaying them out on the bed.

Part of Kallus wanted to know what it felt like for all four limbs to caress him all at once. To hold his ankles and hands and grind down against him. Kallus let out a soft whimper at the thought, feeling the warmth of precum leak from his own tip.

“I’m close _…_ ” Zeb took Kallus’ hand and had him press his palm against the _cleffti._ His instinct told him to stroke Zeb, but Zeb kept his hand still. “Just hold it,” Zeb panted. “Just... _ahhh...Kal…_ ”

Kallus felt the small nub grow warmer and pulse against his palm in a small vibration. With a deep blush, Kallus could not help but wonder what it would feel like inside him.

_Another time perhaps..._

Zeb’s body went rigid as he orgasmed, brow knitting and mouth slack in a helpless state of ecstasy. His moan was a deep growl, vibrating through his chest and Kallus placed his head against it to feel it course through him as well.

After a few moments, he felt Zeb’s member begin to soften in his hand and Zeb pulled both their hands away.

Kallus lifted his head and smiled. “Did I do well?”

Zeb’s chuckle was little more than a breathless gasp. “Yeah, I think ya got it down.” His ears flicked a moment. “It wasn’t...ah...too weird for you?”

Kallus blushed as he glanced down at his own member. It was positively aching, his reddened tip glistening with precum. “Not even slightly.”

When Kallus looked back up at Zeb, he realized the lasat was gazing curiously at his organ. “What do you want me to do, Kal?” Zeb asked, a tender smile spreading across his face.

The question was positively overwhelming.

Kallus had spent so many nights alone touching himself, moaning Zeb’s name in the dark of his quarters. He had spent many more nights fantasizing about what he wanted Zeb to do with him if they ever were alone.

Never had he imagined that this day would actually come.

And now that it was here, his words caught in his throat.

Zeb gently rolled over and pressed a hand on Kallus’ chest, guiding him to his back. “If you would rather wait…we do not have to do anything.”

“No,” Kallus said, quickly. “I do not need to wait...I have already waited so long.” The words felt needy and desperate, and Kallus bit his lip before saying anything else. He turned away. “I just...do not know what exactly I want…”

Being with himself was one thing. Taking himself in his hand and imagining Zeb’s hands and tongue and body over him was easy. Yet to have someone else pleasure him...Kallus remembered doe-eyed officers eager to please him when he finally did succumb to a date. He always stopped them far before getting to _this_ stage.

Yet this was different. He yearned for Zeb’s touch. This was more than his simplistic imagination could have ever hoped for, laying in bed with Zeb, no one around for miles. All the time in the world…

“Close your eyes,” Zeb said.

Kallus blinked. “What?”

“Close your eyes,” Zeb repeated, sliding a hand under the pillow beneath Kallus, pulling him close.

Kallus drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, and exhaled slowly.

“Do you want to show me?” Zeb’s voice was a velvety purr that sent pleasurable shivers through his loins.

“Show you what?” Kallus’ heart hammered in his chest.

“What you do when you’re alone,” Zeb replied.

Kallus’ breath hitched. “Yes,” he whispered. He pictured himself in his room, laying on his bed like he would after Zeb and he would finish talking for the night.

He took himself in his hand. His organ was heavy, his shaft silken and sensitive, starving to be touched.

“Zeb,” he whispered as he often had, his instinct to keep quiet taking over.

He could hear the deep purr within Zeb’s chest and he began to raise his hips into his hand. He moved his fingers over his head, his palm still lubricated with Zeb’s essence, and the slickness making the strokes all the more pleasurable.

He thought of the way Zeb sounded as Kallus massaged and rubbed him, he thought of how the lasat squirmed beneath his touch, how helpless and amazing he looked.

As he stroked faster, he began to lose himself deeper in the sensations.

“Karabast...Kal…” Zeb breathed. “You look so perfect…”

Kallus gasped and he opened his eyes. “Zeb...please…” he moaned, though he did not know how to ask…

Zeb leaned up, his hand spreading across Kallus’ abdomen. “Can I try?”

Kallus let out a choked, grateful moan. “Please...yes…”

Zeb’s hand replaced Kallus’ and began to move in a slow rhythm. Kallus reflexively covered his mouth, muffling the loud whine that escaped him at Zeb’s strong, deliberate strokes. The world was nothing but sparks of pleasure, his body quaked as Zeb worked his shaft in a slowly increasing rhythm.

“No one else can hear ya,” Zeb reminded Kallus, gently.

Kallus removed his hand and let out the long, indulgent moan he had needed to utter since the first moment he touched himself thinking of Zeb so many months ago.

“Zeb... _Zeb…_ ” Each time Kallus moaned his name it felt more and more freeing, like an incantation to liberate him from the Empire’s suppressive grip.

His eyes fell closed, one hand resting on his chest while the other touched Zeb’s cheek, stroking his neck. He felt Zeb’s lips press against his forehead. “I could watch this all day, Kal.”

Kallus chuckled. “I...fear I will not last...the day…”

“Are you ready?” Zeb increased his speed the moment the question left his lips.

Kallus’ reply came in a desperate moan, the orgasm swelling in him. He bucked his hips up to meet Zeb’s hand, crying out Zeb’s name. “Zeb, stars, I am so close…”

Suddenly, Zeb stopped.

Kallus let out a choked sob. “Wh-what?”

Zeb blinked and held his palm firm against Kallus’ shaft. “You seemed close.”

Kallus _was_ close; on a knife’s edge in fact.

He let out a keen and bucked into Zeb’s hand shallowly. “Z...Zeb, please...keep going.”

“Oh…” Zeb’s tone was coated in confusion. “Are you sure?”

“Yes...very…” Kallus panted.

“Oh…” Zeb said, tentatively moving his hand. “Ohhh…” he said again, as if beginning to understand the significant difference between lasat and humans climaxing.

He stretched his arm beneath Kallus’ pillow, his long, thick limb gathering Kallus up and pulling him close while his other hand began to work faster and faster, drawing Kallus back up to the edge.

Every nerve was ignited and Kallus let out series of short moans. “Z...Zeb…” was all he could say before throwing his arms around Zeb and burying his face against his neck. “I am coming,” he moaned into his neck.

The seconds stretched on for an eternity, time slowed and Kallus felt the roll of every orgasmic wave acutely as his essence spilled over Zeb’s fingers and his belly. As he rotated his hips into Zeb’s hand he could feel the vibrations of Zeb’s _ferrlii,_ hear the deep rumbling sound that grew louder the more urgent Kallus’ sounds became.

He clung to Zeb’s neck as if it was the only thing keeping him afloat as he happily drowned in ecstasy.

When there was nothing left Kallus let his arms go slack. He felt himself sinking deep into the pillow and Zeb shifted to accommodate.

Kallus felt dizzy, relaxed, beautifully slow.

The concept would have been jarring in any other setting. Kallus was used to being in control.

In that moment, however, he happily surrendered to the bliss within Zeb’s embrace. He nestled further against Zeb’s neck, feeling the friction of his beard brush against Zeb’s soft whiskers.

“Hey,” Zeb whispered, gently. “How was that?”

For a moment Kallus did not move, and made only a soft, satisfied hum. Finally he pulled away to look up at the lasat who had never looked more perfect than he did right then.

Kallus ran his loose fingers along Zeb’s cheek.

“This was amazing. All of it. You, us…” Kallus bit back saying more, the feeling of being so open with his emotions still foreign to him. Somehow it was easy to let himself _feel_ things around Zeb.

For now though...he just wanted to be held.

Zeb seemed to sense this too and rolled onto his back and guiding Kallus to lay partially atop him.

They lay there quietly for a long while, enjoying the quiet of the shuttle and the warmth of each other’s company. Bliss settled over Kallus like a soothing blanket and he let his mind wander again, his hands running idly up along the curves and dips of Zeb’s bare body.

“Zeb?”

“Hmm?” Zeb hummed dreamily.

“I know we are a long way from victory over the Empire, but is it odd to feel as if the worst is over?”

“Not really,” Zeb stretched out his wide prehensile feet with a luxurious groan. “I mean, we lost a lot on Atollon. We lost damn near everything. But…” He pulled Kallus a little closer, squeezing his shoulder. “You n’ me? We found each other through all this war and destruction and death. We managed to come out on the other side against a whole heap of odds stacked against us. As far as we’re concerned, the worst _is_ over.”

“Because we stand together,” Kallus said, as if finally understanding what that truly meant.

Zeb’s fingers found their way to Kallus’ necklace. He leaned down and gave it a soft kiss.

“Yeah, cuz we stand together…always.”


End file.
